The Legendary Journey of Captain Kaos D Ranma
by Serigala Keramat
Summary: Ranma transported into One Piece world where he start his journey to find his true nakama and search for the legendary One Piece treasure.
1. Prolog: Chaotic Last Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and One Piece, Rumiko Takahashi own Ranma and Eiichiro Oda own One Piece. If I own them I won't be sitting here writing these.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys not too harsh on me. The story will be Ranma xover with One Piece. His crew will be mostly OC with a few other anime character. His adventure will be different from the Straw Hat Crew. He will start becoming pirate at the same time as Luffy. He will start becoming pirate at the same time as Luffy. The theme of the story will be the same as One Piece that is friendship.

* * *

This story takes place 3 month after the failed marriage.

Prolog: Chaotic last day

Nerima, world chaos central ward rivaled by Juuban and Tomobiki . But those ward have alien Oni and Youma trashing the place around and added a pevert a few magical girl to it you got mass destruction. Nerima have better than that, it have high powered martial artist living there. There will be mass of property damage when 2 or 3 decide to stretch their body doing some light exercise.

This story involves one particular cursed person that is said to be the chaos nexus of Nerima. His name is Ranma Saotome. He is considered to be the best martial artist of his generation; he is cursed to be a girl when splashed with cold water. He has 3 fiancée and one psychotic gymnast after him with a slew of unwanted fiancée hot on his heel. His father is an idiot and try to live his retirement of him, his mother have strange notion of manliness saying that he had to have a harem to be man among man. Day in and day out one way or another people come either claiming to be his fiancée or try to kill him. Today will be his last day on this earth.

In the morning Akane had forced him to eat what would people call level five biohazard material, but she call it chicken fillet. That damn thing has tentacle and moving and glowing rainbow color and herd declaring "I am finally free ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Trying not to poison himself he refuse to eat it vehemently, Which resulting him to be mallet by Akane.

* * *

Now, during lunch hour at Fuurinkan high.

'Man, today suck hard' Ranma told himself. 'Did they declare today hunting Ranma day or some sicko God tryin' to have cheap fun on me?' Ranma sighed to himself 'Akane and I are drifting apart. She doesn't truss me anymore. Who am I kidding she doesn't truss me from the start. I was like her personal stress reliever.' His musing cut short when he heard a familiar war cry.

"Ranma prepare to die." The eternal lost boy shouted out his favorite war cry. "Because you refuse to eat Akane food, I have seen hell." Blowing storm dust while doing a leaping high flying kick at his target. Said food tried to eat him while he was in P-chan mode.

"Foul sorcerer releases the majestic pig-tailed princess and the beauteous Akane from your vile clutches." Now enter Kuno spouting poetry while charging toward Ranma. "I Lightning Count of Fuurinkan will free this school of your evil spell."

"Hey wasn't he the Red Comet month ago." One of student whispered to another "It must be one of his monthly things." "You dolt men don't have that kind of thing. He must be watching too much Gundam."

"Release Shampoo from your evil and twisted claw of perversity." Mousse shouted while barraging him with chain sword from his long sleeves. He frowned 'Must be hanging too long with Kuno.' He thought again 'way too long.'

Ranma leaped and grabbed Ryoga leg while he was still in mid air then he gave him a flying trust kick sending into a wall, thus collapsing it. "Bakusai Tenketsu" Ryoga shouted exploding the rumble sending shrapnel everywhere. Ranma had to wrapped himself in Ki in order to lessen the injury due to flying shrapnel. He then shouted "Mouko Takabisha revised Double Mouko Takabisha." Sending the double Ki Bullet toward Ryoga back into the ruined wall. "One down 2 stooges to go"

He then land and do a back flip avoiding the chain sword barrage. Nicking him here and there. When it is all over he gave Mousse an uppercut sending Mousse flying then leaped after him and gave him flying reverse sides kick right in his stomach sending Mousse down like a meteor and making a big crater. "2 down one stooge left to go."

"Foul sorcerer you day reigning terror onto the people of Nerima will stop today, I will slay you the foul knave using my two noble hands." All the while he was sheathing his family katana, showing a wicked gleam the sharpness of the sword. "I strike, strike, strike, strike" He is doing his famous multiple strike moves onto Ranma flying body.

"Shit, that idiot using a real katana." Ranma desperately weave left and right avoiding the katana sharp blade. His shirt was shredded and blood began to pool due to skin cut. Suddenly he felt searing pain on his left cheek and found him flying into the gym building.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Ranma, never forget where your enemy are." The lost boy exclaimed after he throw Ranma a vicious left hook while he was concentrating on Kuno blade. He sneaked into Ranma blind side after picking himself out of the rumble waiting a right moment to strike Ranma.

"Now feel this." Mousse shouted "Duck Bomb Barrage" He throw a large quantity of rubber ducky containing high explosive. The rubber duckies explode upon impact on the building making it collapse onto Ranma.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, finally the foul sorcerer succumbs to the noble power of the combination of heaven warrior. Oh the heaven wept in joy witnessing slay of the sorcerer" Kuno proudly claim his victory while posing on the rubble. "Finally Ranma died and I can ask Akane to be my girl" Ryoga said gleefully. "At last heaven has reined it justice onto Ranma and Shampoo is free from his evil spell" Mousse shouted, then he thought 'Must stop hanging with Kuno, bad influence."

What they not take into account is that Ranma manage to escape using Umisenken technique the 'Body Defense Shooting Star Cloth.' Slipping away before the building collapse onto him, but then a few boulders manage to hit him making him more bloodied then before.

'Shit today is getting worse every minute.' He manages to drag himself out of the war zone and heading toward Tofu Clinic. He is burning his low Ki reserve to heal himself and hid himself from general view. He was famish because he did not eat breakfast and don't have time to eat his lunch due to the 3 stooges attack. 'They coordinated their attack today plus Ryoga stood so low that he had to use Kuno and Mousse. He becoming honor less like he been sayin' to me.'

* * *

On top of the building a mysterious person wearing a standard traveling cloth with a huge robe covering him survey the ongoing war. Beside him Happosai stood also surveying the scene. "How about it, Kaos? What is your evaluation of the boy? He is my heir." Happosai asked the stranger.

"Good, good he is worthy of your heir. He knows when to fight and retreat when in danger. I know that he can easily kill or heavily injured those people. Why isn't he doing that to them?" Kaos asked Happosai.

"He considered them his friend, even though all of them try to kill him. He is full of honor and lives by the codes. He only reserve the killing blow for his enemy" Happosai replied.

He is better then I expected, I surprised when I saw he defeat the Saffron, and all the deed that I heard from you. With his high learning curve he is worthy of your heir." The man name Kaos replied "He is the man strived on the chaos of Nerima. You know that here he wasn't chaos nexus."

"Yeah I know, How about it you want to take him? I taught him almost all that I know about Anything Goes." The grandmaster asked Kaos.

"I will take him. He will make an excellent chaos nexus where I am going to placed him." Kaos proudly replied. "He is going to break soon due to pressure. I have to make the transfer today. You must attend it." He then vanishes into thin air.

"I will."

* * *

Ranma, when he was nearing Tofu Clinic, he dropped the 'Body Defence Shooting Star Cloth' suddenly he felt bike tire behind his head and sending him eating tar. He then felt something glomping his neck threatening to cut his supply out.

"Airen, take shampoo out to good date, yes?" Shampoo asked Ranma while choking his life out.

"Get off me, get off me." Ranma struggled valiantly against the legendary Amazon Glomp.

"Get off him you Chinese bimbo, or I will smack you to do it." Ukyo, Ranma childhood best friend and now fiancée, enter the scene and pulling his hand almost tearing it apart.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, you harlot leave my Ranma alone or taste the wrath of Black Rose" Said Kodachi while twirling ribbon sending paralysis rose petal toward Ranma.

The two girls wisely jump out of danger way leaving Ranma disoriented and hit by the paralysis rose. Ukyo and Shampoo throw Flour Bomb and Bonbori toward Ranma justified it as 'trying to clear the scene'."

Then Akane come slamming her mallet onto him saying that he was being perverted with his hussies. "You pervert you rather hanging with these hussies then eat the food that I made for you and stop harassing Ryoga." While slamming her mallet multiple time at him.

His day of misery did not stop yet, oh no far, far, far from over. Then the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew or NWC come for making short work of him. He manages to dodge almost all of it but the paralysis powder and the beating earlier on taking toll on him. Suddenly he snapped.

'They try to kill me, they try to kill me, they try to kill me, all of them. I won't let them kill me, Saotome Ranma will not die.' Suddenly huge corona of black Ki erupted from his body. All of his attacker shocked and scatter analyzing what he will do next.

"I am not worried he won't hit girls." The girls thought. "I am not worried he almost out of energy. He will die soon." The boys thought.

What they don't realize is that Ranma built huge reserve of Ki after the battle of Jusendo with the teaching of Happosai since he said that he is the best heir of the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling. Also they don't realize that he was acting on his survival instinct, survive at any cost.

"I won't let you kill me" he roared to the sky. To everyone else was like the cry of the demon rejoicing that he was finally released from hell. He then leaped out of the crater and set face to face with his attacker. Then Akane make her first move trying to mallet Ranma. "You jerk stop scaring us like that." She shouted.

He casually take a horse stand and then whispered "Soul Of Eternal Freeze" all around him was layered with ice from his freezing temperature Ki. Then he trusted his hand forward and shouted "Hiryu Shoten Ha revised Hiryu-Hyou Toppa." Sending Hurricane of ice toward his attacker injuring them and send them sweeping them toward Tendo dojo. They are lucky that he have no intention to kill them. He wanted to survive more than to kill.

Cologne sense the huge amount of Ki discharged and was afraid what would be the result of it. She quickly closed cat-café and bounded toward Tendo dojo.

'It is time.' Happosai said to himself before leaping toward Tendo dojo.

* * *

Ranma managed to stagger toward Tofu Clinic and patched by Tofu. After some time he manages to regain some energy when the good doctor buys him lunch and forced him to rest for a while. He soon roof hop toward Tendo dojo.

As soon as he reached Tendo dojo, he was bombarded by the fathers and his mother for injuring Akane. "Ranma, what have you done to my baby?" Soun roared and using his Demon Head Trick for added effect. "Ranma, You must marry Akane quickly to restore your honor as a Saotome" Genma shouted afraid that his investment 10 years would go out in smoke due to Ranma behavior. "Son, it is not manly to injure all your fiancée just because they hit you a little." Nodoka chastised his son while oblivious to the bandaged on her son.

"Apologize to them at once." Demanded the fathers and his mother.

Ignoring them he looked around, he saw all of his attacked were in all sort of bandages but it was a minor one compared to him. He saw Akane sneered at him expecting him to grovel to his feet asking for forgiveness, and then he can resume his role as her personal punching bag. Having short term memory, she conveniently forgot what had happen earlier. Others are not as forgetful as her they are afraid what will he do to them if he snapped again.

He then look at others, he saw Kasumi frowned at him, obviously believe what ever Akane told her about him. Nabiki, maybe a little skeptical about it but hurting Akane making her want to extract revenge from him slowly and painfully. Cologne looks impassively, judging the situation at hand. Lastly, he looks at Happosai at the dinner table, looking at him with a sad smile. Happosai taught him more in the last 3 month, then his father in the ten year training trip. He was like his real grandfather that he never had. Listening to all his rant about his life, while others don't give a damn about it. While Happosai does have it quirk moment but it all are good fun between the grandmaster and his student.

"No." He finally answered them "I would not apologize because I don't make any mistake." He resumed "I was merely protecting my life; they are trying to kill me." He gave his attackers a sharp look. All of them except Akane shivered slightly due to the gaze. "You pervert how you dare give me that look when you are the one doing wrong here."

"Ranma, apologize to Akane at once." Soun pushed him.

"Boy, you better apologize to Akane and marry her at once." Genma pushed him some more.

"Son, you must apologize to them and then marry Akane after that take the rest of the girl as your mistress. I want a lot of grandchildren." When Nodoka pushed him he was at the edge almost fall.

* * *

While the parent pushing him around, he was almost at his edge. Black tendril of Ki begin showing up on his body. When he about to snap again a loud booming voice was heard "SHUT UUUUP" It was Happosai voice, effectively shutting up the parent. He then came toward Ranma patted him on the head and said "Good luck with your new life." Ranma and the rest of NWC puzzled by Happosai action. "Now I proclaimed you Saotome Ranma as my successor and the second Grandmaster of Anything Goes of Indiscriminate Grappling School." Everybody shocked with the proclamation of Happosai. "And these are the rest of my scroll of technique that you haven't learned yet. Learn it well my successor."

"I will master it, but what do you mean by good luck with your new life?" he asked Happosai. Happosai just give him the same sad smile.

The fathers are ecstatic seeing this thinking their retirement is secured as Ranma now held the grandmaster title. Ranma will give them all those scrolls to them for them to study and they won't be afraid of the master anymore. What left is to get Ranma marry to Akane and they will live on the easy street. They begin to devise the 10th 'Get Ranma marries to Akane' master plan.

Akane was fuming thinking that Ranma going to goad to her while thinking when to mallet him into submission and giving her the title and the entire scrolls 'I am the best in Nerima I should be the one that get all that'. It was so blissful to be ignorant.

Nodoka was happy that her son is the grandmaster of his school but frowned a bit when revelation hit her. Why her husbands merely the master while he being the grandmaster? It is not fair. She must urge her son to make amend to it. She must tell her son to relieve of the scroll and make his father the grandmaster. Then he will marry Akane and take all the other girl as his mistress. Now that is her perfect scenario.

The rest of NWC is tensing trying to calculate their chances of grabbing the scrolls. They will not make him more powerful that he is now. He will become unstoppable. The girls see the scroll as making Ranma more uncontrollable that he already is. The boys planning to grab it to make them more powerful and killing Ranma will be a cinch.

Cologne intrigue of the scrolls thinking it as maybe all of that were all Amazon scrolls that Happosai steal and she must get it back for safe keeping. The two older sisters just sit there and watch the entire scene with morbid fascination.

* * *

When all hell was about to break loose, a voice said "Chaotic Stop" making every living thing in the room stop in their move except for Happosai and Ranma. "It looks as I am in the nick of time." Suddenly Kaos appeared in front of the entire NWC, surprising them but they could not do anything due to the freeze.

"You are late Kaos" said Happosai.

"Sorry I just had to taste one of those burger things, and it was good." Kaos replied.

"Who are you? And why all they all freezin like that?" Ranma asked.

"I just freeze their time there. They can hear and see us just fine. As to the question of who am I? I am Kaos D. Wild at your service." He replied.

"Why are you doing this? And what is your purpose here? Are you an enemy?" Ranma asked again.

"So many question, so little time. Well I will indulge you with my knowledge. I am doing this to make it easier for me to explain to you what you need to know without other interfering and see how tranquil it is without other noises. No I am not your enemy I am just a traveler your friend, your nakama. As for why I am here Happosai will satisfy your curiosity." The robed man answered.

"He is here to take you Ranma. For I see that this life here is not suitable for you. Betrayed by other, blamed for everything that goes wrong, demanded to be what people want, beaten for the smallest mistake. I want you to have a free life Ranma. That is why I call Kaos." Happosai explain.

"That what it means with 'good luck with your new life'. What do you want from me for all this? There is always a catch. How am I goin' to start new life when they can trek me down and make it hell again?" the new grandmaster of Anything Goes School asked the stranger in robe.

"Don't worry about them I am going to send you to another earth in another universe I can do it in a snap. It is my Devil Fruit ability. As for the catch I want you to be the nexus of chaos there. You and your nakama will be riding the storm of chaotic adventure, you will be the eye of the storm while others swirling in your stormy path" Kaos finished in dramatic manner.

"Here you are only the striver of chaos not the nexus. When you be the nexus of chaos you will meet more powerful people than Saffron making him look like a baby in the term of power. I can see in your eye that you want to be more powerful than ever. Go there and strive on your chaos you will be the best in the whole universe." Kaos continued.

"you say here I am only the striver of chaos. Who is the chaos nexus?" Ranma asked.

Kaos look surprised "You don't know" seeing negative response from Ranma he continued "Well it is your very own Akane Tendo of course."

Ranma and other were shocked by the revelation "Akane is the chaos nexus?"

Happosai continued "Who is the first one to smash your head? Who is the one that make you fought Shampoo thus making her giving you the kiss of marriage? Who make you fight Kuno? Who ran away and make you fight the Orochi? Who was kidnapped by Pantyhose Taro? Who were kidnapped by all those princes? Who had sprained ankle and make you fight Kodachi? Lastly who was kidnapped by Kiima and make you fight Saffron? The answer is only one and you know who she is. There are many questions regarding the last two years and most of the answer will be Akane. As I know the challenge to date Akane start before Ranma arrival. That was the chaos attracting them."

"So that what Akane really is. I was wandering all the time about it." Ranma said it loudly. "I will take on your offer Mr. Kaos for the chances of getting away from all the madness. But do you really believe that I will have nakama that trust me with their life. What if I want to get back?"

"I know that you will find them. If you want to come back you just have to find certain item there and then you can come back here." He then opens a portal. "Watch your step and ride it down to the other side."

When he was at the door of the portal he looks around for the last time. He saw the parents are struggling to get free from the freezing state with horrified look on their face of what will happen if he jumps to the other side. His rivals look ecstatic finally he will be vanquished and there will be no competition for their loved one. The fiancée brigade look horrified at the prospect of losing their property. Cologne trying valiantly to escape from the bind not wanting to loose the village breeding material. At last he saw Happosai smiling sadly at him and waving him a final goodbye.

"Grandmaster Happosai it was a pleasure studying under you and gives them hell once in a while. And for the rest of you guys so long suckers." Then he jumps into the warp portal. The portal close behind him instantly, after he jumped into it.

"One last thing for all of you here." Kaos said to the rest of NWC "Since Ranma is gone there will be no one to strive and regulate the chaos generated by Akane. It will make this place collapse in matter of days. Please try to find some one to strive on the chaos she generated. After I am gone you will be able to move again and the chaos to start again. Bye." He then disappeared into nothingness.

Outside Tendo dojo there is much variety of challenger and demons that come to challenge the dojo and then the party really started.

* * *

Rainbow Beach- One Piece world.

"Finally I am here. Where to go from here?"

* * *

To be continued………

What would you suggest the name of Ranma's band of pirate.

I am open for suggestion.

Ja...


	2. Chapter 1: Here’s Ranma

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma and One Piece, Rumiko Takahashi own Ranma and Eiichiro Oda own One Piece. If I own them I won't be sitting here writing these.

* * *

This is my first fanfic. Hope you guys not too harsh on me. The story will be Ranma xover with One Piece. His crew will be mostly OC with a few other anime characters. His adventure will be different from the Straw Hat Crew. He will start becoming pirate at the same time as Luffy.

* * *

Chapter 1- Here's Ranma (and May god have mercy on the soul the people that cross him) 

One Piece world.

Starting point- East Blue

Location- Rainbow Beach

"Finally I'm here. Now where to go from here?" Ranma looked around amazed at the colorful beach sand. "Wow! This is sure a weird place to start a journey. The sand really is colorful. It's givin' me a headache seein' all the colors." Then he saw a sign post 'Welcome to Rainbow Bay. Proceed to the village by walking straight North from here.' 'Well that makes a lot of sense. Let see what the village looks like.' He thought to himself while walking toward the direction given by the post.

While he was walking toward the village he felt something or someone was watching him. He then stopped to scan the surrounding area. He felt 7 people were watching him from the trees and on to the forest. He can tell by the aura of the watcher that they are all women and he did not like how their Ki was affecting him.

He felt their Ki was blanketing him and it felt like the women that were watching him are like predators waiting for the right moment to pounce on their prey. This is the role Ranma was currently playing. He just can feel the muscles of his watchers literally tensing just waiting for the right moment to attack him. Then it happened.

'Shit! They're attacking.' Feeling the watchers Ki switching from watch into attack mode. His brain scrambles to analyze his current situation for every possible action that he can and should make. He lastly came to a conclusion that he must not engage the enemy and retreat from the scene as fast as possible cause he doesn't know what kind of tactics and weapons they were using. He whispered "Body Defense Shooting Star Cloth." and disappeared from the scene.

When the attacker arrived at where Ranma disappeared, they are puzzled and could not quite believe the feat that Ranma just pulled. "Miss Lo Xian, what do you think of this? Is it another one of those Devil Fruits ability?" One of the Ranma watchers asks their leader. "I don't know Diana but we but report this development to Mistress Athena quickly. Min May, you will go and make the report. Maya you take three of the scouts and go to the Muscle Village to inform them. He is heading there since that is the only village left on the island and he must be kind of new around here to be walking out like that. Then report back to me of your finding." Lo Xian barked order to her team. "Yes miss, as you ordered." Then they disappeared into the tree.

"That man is a peculiar one he is radiating power although he is suppressing it and the look emm, emmm very juicy. I hope Mistress Athena will be happy with him. Those captured wimps couldn't even handle a fracture of her desire almost killing her drive. This man maybe more than enough for her then she will share him with me and then…….." The rest of the scout sweat dropped when they saw their leader drooled over her wild imagination.

When he reached the said village he scanned around and didn't pick up his attacker Ki signature he dropped the 'body defense shooting star cloth' technique. He was then in awe by the sheer size of the concrete wall that was protecting the village. "Holy cow! The sign said 'Welcome to Muscle Village' but is this village or a fortress? It's like they waiting for invasion or somethin'." He said it loudly with much amazement in his voice.

"Hey! I heard a voice down there it. Let me survey who is it first." A voice from one of the watch post was heard. Then a man looks down at him from the post and demanded "You down there what is your name and what purpose you here?"

"I am Ranma Sao..." 'No I'm not a Saotome anymore.' He mentally chided himself. "I am Ranma. I am a wandering martial artist and the grandmaster of Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling. I just reached here and wandering if you could provide me with some food and shelter before I go on my way."

"He doesn't seem like a spy. Let him in before those Amazon pirates catch him." He shouted to the gate keeper below.

'Shit! They have Amazon problems here too and now they are catching people? Damn! What screwed up world I end up in?' He thought to himself.

"**GRRROOOOAAAANNNN**." At last one of the huge doors swung open with a loud groaning sound. When he enters the village he saw a community of big and muscular people. 'Now I know why they call it Muscle Village.'

"Please to meet you guys. As I told the guy on the post I am Ranma, a wandering martial artist and I'm just passing by. I have a certain condition but don't worry because it is neither infectious nor dangerous." Then Ranma asked "I heard you guys had a certain problem with Amazon pirates what is it?"

"I am Tristan the leader of the village. This village used to be a fitness health enthusiast resort. See this muscle here you cannot get this baby anywhere else in the East Blue. This is where **THE ULTIMATE BODY IS CREATED**." He shouted then flexed his muscle while posing. The rest of the villagers follow his example flexing their muscle and showing their masculinity. Ranma sweat dropped at the sight.

"1 year ago the Amazon pirates suddenly raid the island and capturing many of the males. They hit fast and hard. We did not have time to even properly protect ourselves. Their fighting prowess is nothing to be scoffed at they don't use conventional weapon like guns but they use swords, shields and other type of exotic weapons. They even used under handed tactic like drugs, potions, and even magical artifacts to catch us. Their leader the notorious Athena of the Amazon is one of East Blue big bounty at 15 million berries. Oh, one more thing they usually release the men that they captured after a few weeks." One of the villagers chirps him in of their situation.

"Our village is the only one that is left standing because we manage to fortify ourselves using the Martial Art of Fast Construction. Many of us here are building contractor. At least we manage to built a decent fort over a short of time but we could not go anywhere since last year, because if you wander outside even for a short amount of time you will be kidnapped. The situation is straining our food and water supply" Tristan added

"Well from the description of the Amazon I think I ran into them earlier but thankfully I manage to get away from them." Ranma relayed them the earlier incident. "But then you said they returned back the man that they kidnapped so they could not be all that bad, right?" He just had to ask.

"They could not be bad since they returned the kidnapped person, right. TOTALLY WRONG! You are lucky managing to run away from the Amazon scouts. Let me show you what they did to those men they captured." Tristan answered while shivered slightly. Ranma saw it but dismissed it as the cold air. If Ranma actually do a little thinking about the Amazon and their ways while he was he would not follow Tristan to the clinic. Bit because of his ignorance he would be having nightmare about Amazons having their way with him for the next few months.

Meanwhile in the camp of the Amazon pirates.

"That is all that I have to report Mistress Athena." Min May finished her report of the incident.

Inside the camp on the throne sat a woman at about 20 years old. Her skin is white as snow, the color of her eye is blue, and her hair is shoulder length and blond in color. She wears a short sleeve shirt and skirt.

Her name Athena Satran the leader of Amazon Pirates and was nick named Blazing Maiden since she is using a fire brand as a weapon and coupled with martial arts making her a fearsome pirate in this side of ocean. She was rumored to be a goddess since she was conceived without a father but the truth is her mother sneak out got drunk and got knock out some lucky nameless guy. Since nobody knew the truth let's just leave at that.

"Hmmmm, a new male you say?" seeing her subordinate nodded she continued "and he has the ability to detect all of you and able to disappeared when you all decided to catch him." her subordinate nodded again. "This is most intriguing; the male must be good to be able to detect all of you. You girls are the best scouts that I have. Even I have trouble to detect you girls. The story seems a little bit farfetched. Do you really think that I will believe you that there are a person out there aside Red Haired Shanks in this East Blue to be that good?"

"It's the truth my mistress." All of a sudden a voice answered from the door of the tent.

"Are you sure of these claims Lo Xian?" Athena asked the person at the door.

"Yes my mistress I am sure of it." Lo Xian slowly come near to the throne and kneels in front of Athena. "I don't know if the disappearing act is the Devil Fruit ability but the male also radiating power even I can feel it my mistress, although he appeared to be trying to suppress it." She added.

"So where is this male?" she asked again

"He is currently in Muscle village seeking shelter there. He is very cautious my mistress he almost found our scouts that we placed near the village while waiting the door to be opened, he seems to be able to detect people even when they are completely hidden. We manage to get his name and job." She stop let the sentence hanging.

"Well what is it?" she impatiently questioned her number one scout.

"His name is Ranma. He said that he is a wandering martial artist and the grandmaster of Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling. This is his picture we manage to secure it at Muscle Village gate" She replied. "Mistress Athena you have been warrior for a long time and have mastered lots of martial arts schools, have you even heard of it my mistress. I have never heard of it before in my life." She inquired her sovereign.

"I also never heard of the school. It must be one of those family schools. But no matter, this male has me interested in him. I can see from the picture that he carried himself with confidence. Not to mention he beefy but not overly like those muscle brains just right and the face is so cute the pigtail sure fit him. If I have him I would do this... then that... ohhh certainly those too oh, oh cannot forget about these…… hi, hi, hi." Lo Xian and the rest of Amazons there sweat dropped when they heard their Queen giggled like a school girl.

"Ahem, forgive me my mistress but how are we going to pull out Ranma from Muscle Village? Their defense is actually good and it would take a lot of time and resources to pull a raid." Lo Xian reminded her mistress.

"Don't you worry about that. It is quite easy actually. Lo Xian you will send a challenge at the Muscle Village stating that I am challenging Ranma to a duel, anything goes including weapons. If he lose he will surrendered himself we will leave the village alone but if we lose we will released all the captured men and leave the island for good." Her leader answered.

"But my mistress please I beg you to reconsider it the stakes are too high." Lo Xian pleaded.

"Are you implying that my battle skills that I honed trough the years of blood shed are no match to this male Lo Xian?" Seeing Lo Xian shook her head she continued "I assure you that with my skill and this fire brand no body can defeat **me THE GREAT AMAZON QUEEN ATHENA**. Now go deliver the challenge."

"As you command my mistress." Sensing that she cannot persuade Athena anymore she quickly gets up and leave toward Muscle Village hoping that her leader knows what she is doing.

We switch back view to Muscle Village.

Ranma currently at the clinic visiting the men that returned by the pirates. He can stand up after Ryoga beating, he practically immunized to drugs and magical potion thanks to Cologne and he can withstand the searing heat of Saffron's fireball. But nothing had him prepared for the sight that he is witnessing. He saw muscular grown up men shrieking like little girls, weeping like a little child that lost their toy, some practically just drool and stared into empty space. Most disturbing was they keep shouting "No more mistress no more **WHIIIIPPPPP!** No not the **HORRRRSSSEEE** mistress **PLEASSSSEEEEE!** Just the rope mistress, just the rope not the **CHAINNNNNNNNN! I GONNA DIIIIEEEEEE**. At least I going to die happy"

Ranma psyche present went into the shredder after seeing the condition of the released men. He kept repeating "Gonna' have nightmare." under his breath and repeatedly thank god for letting him escape earlier. He virtually bolts out the clinic after seeing the last patient.

"Now can see why we don't want to be caught, Ranma? It is brutal and we don't know what kind of torture the men gone trough." Ranma nodded like a woodpecker. "Well now putting all that away you seem to be broke. Well come with me to my house I will provide you with food and shelter." Tristan tells him while walking toward his house. Ranma just follow him like a zombie still trying to erase the prior image from his mind.

After he suppresses the image in his mind, he manages to reboot his brain back online. He actually impress that Tristan manage to gave him a big feast considering that the village currently short of food. "Is this really necessary Tristan jii-san? I know that the village food supply is straining so I don't want to impose on you."

"Don't worry about it. This is actually a little amount of food considering how much we ate. Just eat to your full." Tristan said back. "Well sir wanderer, tell me of your journey so far." Tristan asked.

He began to tell him the edited version of his life story so far he also tell him about his cursed which manage to freaked the old man a little thinking that the Amazon pirate send spy into the village. Luckily Ranma manage to calm him down and convince him that he is not a spy. Then he asked Tristan about the current world which is he don't know considering that he was from another world.

Tristan suddenly launch into the war hero mode that he began to recap his former life as a Marine. He was a major before retire from service and open the health resort. He launch his tale telling about his fight with the pirates, his former fight with Gold D. Roger, the Grand Line challenge, fighting along side his nakama the dreaded sea kings, his meeting with all kinds of pirates from the good to the bad, and lastly about the mythical one piece.

Ranma was captivated by the tale of former Marines. He was intrigued about the One Peace thinking maybe that is the item that Kaos was talking about. He was munching the last of the fruit when Tristan went to tell him about the Devil Fruit.

"Well you know my boy I had encountered many of the devil fruits users. One of them can explode into many parts the other can spit fire in fact one of the marine had ability to turn himself into smokes. They are hard to beat but they had a weakness, that they are cursed not be able to swim." He informed Ranma.

"I also have a Devil Fruit in my possession got it after the fight with that Cannon Ram pirate. It name is Futa-futa Fruit the paramecia class. It said that it have the ability to split the body of the eater into two body making a double." He continued.

"What does it look like?"

"Well for starter the color is red."

"Like this?" Ranma showed the fruit he ate.

"Yes like that. The shape is a bit rectangular."

"Like this?" Ranma showed again.

"Again yes like that and also it is said that the taste is slightly sour."

"This fruit also tasted sour."

Tristan hearing that bugged his eyed out and saw Ranma finished the said fruit. "Ranma" he said calmly as possible making sure that his voice would not crack. "You just ate the Devil Fruit."

"Oh really?" Ranma just dismissed what Tristan had just said. When his begin to properly work what he just said an earth shattering shout can be heard from Tristan house. "**WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO** I gonna' be Akane the second." Ranma ran around the table like a headless chicken for several minutes. When he **really** thinks about it. 'Tristan said about body splitting ability. Let's try it."

"Body Double." But since this is Ranma, things cannot go the way he want to be. When he split his body into 2, instead a double he get his girl side as the second body she was wearing the exact same thing as him. Strangely his girl side begins to shout. **HA, HA, HA, HA AT LAST I AM FREEEEEEEEE!**"

"Hey Tristan-jii you said that it just make a double but it look like it is possessed." Ranma whispered to Tristan.

"Well no one fully knows the full extend of the devil fruit ability but in this case I think it the Devil Fruit ability mix with your curse." Tristan tried to give Ranma a plausible explanation of the odd occurrence.

"I am the spirit of the girl that drowned in the pool. You Ranma had been using my body doing many shameful things." Ranma practically can see the battle aura while Tristan wisely gets out of the way of the impending battle. He know the horrifying power of angry girl and rather not get caught in the cross fire. "Ranma prepare to DIEEEEE! FIREBALL" an orange color ball of flame was hurled at Ranma and huge scuffle ensure.

"This is for when you flirt with Kuno, this is for letting Nabiki take my illicit picture, and this is for the Orochi incident." There are many more but suffice to say that she getting paid in full.

"**ARRRRRGGGHHHHH, HHHHEEEEEELLLPPPP, NOOOOOO NOOOOTTT THHHEEEERRRREEEEE, GIVE UP GIVE UP!**" can be heard from Tristan house. Other villager sweat dropped thinking maybe Tristan brought home one of the patient. As for Tristan, we can say that he is mentally scarred looking at the sight of carnage. He vowed to treat his wife extra nice from that day onward.

"Aside from all that I also saw all the betrayal that you suffer from our 'friends'. If you want I want to be your first nakama." His female side suddenly stops the carnage and offers her hand of friendship to Ranma only seeing he is in comatose and bends at impossible angle. "Did I do all this?" She asked Tristan cowering in the corner of the wall. Tristan nodded rapidly at the question. "Well it is not that he doesn't deserve it. Please bring him to the couch so I can reset his limb back. Tristan jumped at the request doesn't want to up set her.

"OHHHHHH! Who threw me into the giant blender?" Ranma asked waking up after a few moments.

"That would be me." He heard a voice answered his question. "Sorry about that."

'Wow someone actually asking for forgiveness. Never happen before but I can get used to this treat.' Ranma mind wandered while opening his eye and saw his girl side sitting beside him.

"I hope that I don't hurt you too much. I was mad at the moment." His girl side said with eye cast down to the floor.

"Look here I know that I did wrong using your body that is why I let you beat me. Also that beating you give me was not even full hearted, if not I would be in the clinic not on the couch. And I forgive you." He said while seeing into the stormy blue eyes.

She lunched herself hugging him in the chest almost cracking his rib cage. Only when she felt Ranma desperately tapping her shoulder she realize that she almost suffocate him. Blushing wildly she let go of his chest.

"What is your name, what is that move you use on me that wasn't a Ki attack was it, how do you fell into the pool and how do you come here?" Ranma questioned his other half.

"Well you can call me Runa, that what you people been calling me. Real name Runa Bremusa. I am a fighting sorceress and damn powerful one too. My fighting style is Grappling they called Commando Sambo (2) in your time. That was fireball a Mana attack. For you that would be equivalent to elemental Ki but different source. I used Mana you use Ki. I was nicknamed dragon killer, nation destroyer even the demon of destruction people fear at the mention of my name. The embarrassing thing is that I tripped a rock, fell into the pool and drowned because I don't know how to swim. As for how I get here I don't know. Like Tristan said I think it was because of the fruit. One time I was watching trough your eyes, next thing I was separated from you." Runa concluded her explanation.

"What about you're Mana reserve and magic ability?" Ranma asked.

"Now I am seriously low on Mana. Currently I can do minor elemental spell, all the major low tier one about 2 to 3 month from now and the upper tier one, I cant say when I can use it but it will be one time deal as well because it will seriously drain the Mana reserve and I am not 100 yet." Runa explained about her magic to Ranma.

"Okay that settles it. You will be my first shipmate and nakama of my rag tag of pirate crew. Welcome aboard Runa Bremusa." Ranma announced to Runa.

"Oh, you want to be a pirate I am joining you but why do you want to become a pirate not a marine?" Runa questioned.

"Well Tristan told me there are 3 ways if you want to travel across the sea, merchant, marine or a pirate. I'm no businessman so merchant is out, to be a marine I have to apply first then I had to climb rank to actually own a ship then there is the law. You know I love to break the laws. Lastly the pirate, it is easy to be a pirate, grab some crew grab a ship and you are on your way and Gold D Roger was pretty cool pirate." Ranma explained.

"Aye, aye Captain Ranma. Runa Bremusa reporting for duty" Runa said jokingly.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." They both laugh at the joke.

Suddenly the door burst open and Tristan hurriedly come in grab Ranma hand and said "Ranma, quickly to the gate. The Amazon pirates have an announcement and it involves you."

"What the…. Let's go Runa we need to see what is going on." Ranma launched himself out the couch and sprint toward the gate.

"Aye, aye captain." Runa said while following Ranma.

On arriving at the gate he saw a woman on top of the gate. She was on alert and scanning around for ambush while trying to find him in the crowd. "What do you want with me?" he asked adding a little Ki to his voice vibrating it and directing it to the messenger.

Lo Xian almost toppled over the gate when she was hit by the waves 'By Goddess, he almost pushed me of the gate with his voice alone. How powerful is he? I hope mistress know what she is doing.' "Are you Ranma?" She asked him. Seeing him nod she begin to relay Athena message "Ranma the grandmaster of Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling, as decreed by Queen Athena, her majesty challenge you to a duel between you and her majesty Queen Athena tomorrow morning at Rainbow Beach. Do you accept it?"

"What are the rules and the prizes?" Ranma asked.

"1 on 1, anything goes including weapons. No killing blow, win by either knock out or submission. If my queen win you will submit yourself as her slave we will leave the village alone. If you win you win we will release all the men and leave this island for good." She answered.

We all know Ranma never been a good thinker and he always grab any challenge that is thrown in his way but this time he is slightly better then the pass. "I accept the duel but tell me, is there any rule in your tribe stating that if an outsider win he has to marry the Amazon?"

"No, there is no such rule. Well then seeing you have accepted the duel I will report this to my queen. Have a nice last day of freedom because tomorrow you will lose it." She said before disappeared into the forest.

That night.

Muscle Village is having a feast since Ranma declared that he will fight for the village freedom. Some of the villager thought that his action as to be a foolish one but many thinks that he is a brave man. But then they all are grateful for his selfless act trying to save the village. The villagers take the news of Runa existence with stride as one of the mysteriousness of Devil Fruit.

On the roof top of Tristan house, Ranma is sitting and watches the stars. It was his favorite pass time while he was at Tendo Dojo sorting out his feeling and emotions. But now he cannot sleep not because someone hurt his feeling or an uncute tomboy malleting him into LEO this morning. He is giddy of the prospect of fighting a strong opponent.

"You know that you should sleep so that you will be fresh for tomorrow morning duel." He hears Runa voice from below, then he saw Runa floating up and sit beside him.

"I know that Runa, but I cannot sleep tonight. The battle lust in me is boiling up and it has been a long while since anyone can fight with me toe to toe."

"You and your mad passion for the art never change. I just want to tell you that I don't want to lose my captain and nakama this early in the game so please win tomorrow"

"Hah do you even know to whom you are speaking to?" Ranma said while pumping his chest.

"Oh **Pleeeeease** I know all about you." Runa answered him dripping with sarcasm

"I think to have a name worthy of my future position as a captain of pirate crew"

"What is it?"

"Kaos D. Ranma. Simple and catchy perfect name for a Chaos nexus would it?"

"I like it."

And so they chatted all night about their lives, dreams, Nerima till they fell asleep on the roof.

Next Morning.

Ranma and Runa were escorted to the Rainbow Beach by the villagers to see the battle that will determine their fate. There they saw a huge arena had been set for the duel.

The southern part of the arena was filled with the Amazon Pirates so the villages filled the northern part. The pirates also brought with them their prisoners though they looked like they had seen better days.

Athena was wearing her battle armor. Her sword was sheathed and at her side. She was also carrying her legendary shield that is said forged from the star stone and was indestructible. She won't leave anything to chance.

Ranma was wearing his usual clothing plus shoulder guard, arm guards and shin guards that was provided by Tristan.

"Challengers step forward." Both Ranma and Athena step forward into the ring. The Amazons were openly drooled at the sight of Ranma thinking naughty thoughts about him. Athena although she had better control of her saliva flow her brain was thinking the same line as the other girls 'Must have him, must have him, must have him'

If he knew what are they thinking he would bolt out but he only feel a slight shiver dismissing as cold morning wind.

"Both of you know the rules?" both of them nodded

"**LET THE DUEL BEGIN**"

Athena starts of charging toward Ranma at blinding speed drawing her sword to strike down Ranma. She started with a side swipe followed by a flying uppercut but missed him by inches. On the apex of her flight she suddenly she do a spin then the sword was glowing brightly and suddenly bursting with flames she swiftly did a diving thrust toward Ranma while shouting "**JUSTICE CHUSHERRRRR**"

Ranma nearly got hit by the Justice Crusher but he managed to jump out of the way at the last possible moment. Athena hit the arena and with a loud boom crater form all around her.

Athena was surprised that Ranma managed to escape from her finishing strike "Very good Ranma, not many people can escape from Justice Crusher."

'Whoah! I thought Shampoo was fast but Athena, now that what I call speed. Almost got tag by that move. And she is seriously good to none of the NWC can match up to her skill.' Ranma though "I aim to please, Your Highness." Ranma said then launched his attack.

"**MOUKO TAKABISHA**" he roared. High speed Blue Ki ball streaked toward Athena but she just swatted it away using her shield.

'Yikes she is damn strong too. She swatted the Ki bolt like it was nothin'

'That male is strong if the shield is any other shield the impact would shatter it and I would already lose. No matter I would take him own in the next strike.' Her shield hand was trembling from the impact of the Ki bolt.

She brought up her sword to Tsuki Stance (Trust Stance) then she literally flew toward Ranma she put all her might and speed into the trust "**DIVINE JUDGEMENT**"

Ranma erected a Ki barrier in front of him taking the brunt force of the move. A sonic boom was created from the clash knocking everyone else onto the floor.

He then jumped and did a chop kick but blocked by Athena shield. Athena retaliated with a jab toward Ranma shoulder but parried by Ranma arm guard empowered by his Ki. Seeing an opening he gave Athena a right hook but again her shield blocked it.

For the next 30 minutes the spectators except for Runa could only see blurs of Ranma and Athena fighting each other the fight seems to be faster and faster. They can only see fire sparks flying around the arena.

Both of them are getting frustrated Athena tried the secret succession technique the Dragon Tornado only to be counter by Ranma Hiryuu-Hyuu Toppa. Then Ranma pulled Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken only to be block by the damned shield. It seems that Ranma's problem is that Athena is a balanced fighter. She knew when to strike and when to defend herself.

Both of the fighters hopped away from the conflict to get a breather. 'That Male is strong but the battle is too long and taking toll on us. This is the last draw I had to use the forbidden technique.' Athena began to strategize her move again.

Ranma knew that he had no chance if she still holds the shield. 'Guess that I had to use that new move.'

"I had to commend you Ranma because you've managed to draw the fight on this long against me. Next will be the last move. Never before have people stood up after receiving this move."

"I am flattered your highness, but I must agree let's end this."

"**MAY THE BEST ONE WIN!**" Both of them shouted.

Athena literally glowing red as fire engulf her body. "**INFINITY FLAME**" Her fire brand erupted and it looked like that she was holding 3 feet long fire brand.

Ranma pulled out from his pocket gauntlets and put it on. Blue flame then erupted from his body. He then held out his hand and it began to shine brightly. "**MY HAND IS BURNING AND ROARING! TELLING ME TO DEFEAT YOU!**"

"**GODDESS PUNISHMENT**" Athena shouted. People can see the image of goddess behind her ready to deliver the punishment of heaven.

"**BAKUSAI TENKETSU** Revised **BAKUHATSU GOD FINGAAAAAAAAAA** (1)" Ranma roared launching himself toward Athena. His hand was warped in blue miasma of Ki.

"**WABOOOOOOOOOM**" The entire arena explodes due to the contact. Runa manage to erect a magic barrier to protect her and people behind her from the explosion but others were thrown a few feet away because of the shock wave. The arena was covered in smoke.

When they all managed to stand up and re orientate they peered into the ruins. When the smoke cleared, they can see that Ranma was still standing while Athena sprawled and unconscious both the legendary shield and fire brand were broken. They knew that Ranma was the victor.

The villagers roared and cheered seeing that Ranma won the duel. The pirates rushed to check their mistress condition.

Ranma turned to the pirates and said "Well Athena had been defeated so I want you girls to keep your promise and leave this island for good."

"Just who are you really?" One of Amazons asked Ranma seeing him still radiating power and confidence.

"Me? I am Ranma D. Kaos the grandmaster of Anything Goes of Indiscriminate Grappling and The future Pirate King."

"Ranma-sama" Athena who was unconscious suddenly grabbed Ranma leg with vice grip strength.

"What are you **doing**" Ranma practically shrill at the sight of Athena latching onto his leg.

"Well you beat me in combat so I am yours, Ranma-sama" Athena replied

"But I thought there wasn't any tribe rules that state Ranma defeat you he had to marry you" Runa asked clearly amused at Ranma situation. 'Things are never going to be easy around you eh, Ranma.'

"No there isn't." Seeing Ranma relax she added "I am '**YOUR**' slave."

"**NOOOOOOOOOO**" he screamed while trying to pry his leg out from Athena's grip.

"Is that the boy you chose, Kaos?" Tristan asked the man behind him.

"Yes, isn't he perfect for the plan?" Kaos answered.

"He has potential. Hey, you're the one that gave him the devil fruit." Tristan accused Kaos.

"Yes I am" he need all the help that he need to survive here."

"But his luck with women never changed huh?"

"That's the fun part. Why should it be changed?"

"So true" as they saw Ranma running around with Athena attached to his leg evading the Amazons that try to be his slaves.

On a pirate ship in the middle of East Blue ocean, near Rainbow Bay but still far away.

Human bodies are literally piled up on the deck of the nefarious Black Ox pirate 2 men can be seen left battling for survival 1 is the infamous Cannon Ram captain of Black Ox pirate he attached cannons on his left arm and both of his shoulders. His bounty was 12 million Berries. The other one was a man wearing hooded robe he was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and a black pant. His hands you can see that he was wearing a claw gauntlets. The hooded man can be seen winning the battle.

"Who are you? Huh, huh, huh why are you killing us? Are you a bounty hunter?" Cannon Ram asked the hooded man.

"Who am I is not of your concern I am here to deliver you the heaven justice that long overdue." He answered.

"That Sword, you could not be him we kill both of you on that day." Cannon Ram suddenly realized something about the man.

"Yes you did kill both of us but I rose back from the dead as an Einherjar that pledge his allegiance to the Valkyrie Chooser of the Slain. Now prepare to receive your punishment." He lifted his hood and revealing his face. He had a long hair done in ponytail, he had black eyes and one can see a scar on his right cheek.

"No please let's negotiate I know we can be good friend, I even let you be the captain of this ship." But before he could do anything he felled cold steel slicing multiple part of his body. Realizing that he is going to be dead he shouted "**AZURI**."

"Remember my name when you reach hell."

To be continued.

* * *

Author note: The first chapter is now up. Thanks all of you for the review and comment. First of all Runa cannot be very powerful she can only do a few low tier spell only for now and only one upper tier spell before she passed out. She is going to use her martial art moves more than her spell. Azuri Valkyrie is an original character he uses the sword that Cloud used in the Advent children movie. If someone know the name of the multiple sword please tell me. He is going to be the swords master of the group. Ranma and Runa won't be losing anything when they split. Since they both are a diffrent person Runa gained speed but she lose the strength while Ranma gained strength but lose some speed. I still serching for the name of his band of pirate. 

Contributors: I want to say thank you to Max Knight and Daniel Lynx for being my pre-readers.

1. Commando Sambo is one of grappling fighting style of Blue Mary (King of Fighters) and Bayman (Dead or Alive).

2. I love Domon Kassu moves (G-Gundam) that I had to use it in this fic.


End file.
